The Jermaine Chronicles
by BloodSk8r
Summary: A mix up of stories with powers and abilities based off of Naruto and DMC hence categories. All characters and locations are kinda original, and by the I mean were not involve in DMC or Naruto. There will be cursing and sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Sup all; this is my first Fan fiction, so feel free to criticize what I fucked up on**

**Ray: We don't own DMC or Naruto and there will be a lot of new characters.**

**Me: I also mixed up 1****st**** and 3****rd**** person view to make work for my story, don't judge me!**

There is a strong wind that rushes through the thick forest making the leaves shake and dance wildly. The unstable red sun sits high in the sky showing that it was only midday, or the afternoon as some people say. The large chestnut trees that made up the forest were equipped with a bunch of large dark green leaves that blocked out most of the sun light making the forest very shady and cool, as well as able to sub stain life. It was years ago that the sun was stable and able to sustain all life on this plant we call earth; now the sun ray's burned all life that wasn't a plant or plant-like, making thick forests that keeps the sun light out.

This forest is home to the animals and humans that currently live on this hell hole of a planet. Any wild life that occupies the forest is calm and relaxed, not really having any worries besides hunting and being hunted. There is male, named Izaya, wandering through the forest; he is ignoring the hungry looking beasts that are licking their lips and positioning themselves to pounce on him. As they're position themselves to attack, they resend themselves after smelling Izaya's weird blood. The beasts' animal instincts kicked in informing them that attacking him was a bad idea and would result in there doom. Even though he looked like a normal human, only one third of the blood that ran though his veins was human type. The other two thirds of his blood is dragon and demon blood. This is another reason Izaya is unique. There were few who had the same combination blood type as him. There's a black aura that sometimes emits from him showing that he was Emo and didn't really care about anything, or anyone. There were people in his life he used to hang with, but most of them are dead now. His eternal body made it difficult for his body to age, keeping him trapped in the prison of life, until someone takes his life. Most people would have gone crazy as they watched their love ones and friends age and die. He wasn't fazed at all and was able to keep his sanity. He was one of the few that stayed sane, being that he stopped creating any type of relationship with others.

He opened his mouth to let out a small sigh as he kept his black bunny eared hoodie on his head leaving only a few strands of his bright red hair visible. The black vest he had on rustles in the strong wind as well as his two black sleeves that were separated from the vest and were each held on by four black straps. His pants, however, showed no signs of movement even in winds as strong as the one that was rushing through the forest at that very moment. As he walked through the wet, muddy forest, the mud slid off his black combat boots leaving little to no signs that they were on. He felt parts of his skin burning from the intense sun light that was able to sneak through the giant leaves. However, Izaya isn't fazed by the sun rays and as a result doesn't continue with his walking. "Fucking red sun, I abhor these harsh rays of light," he says to himself.

Suddenly, Izaya, using his feet, launches himself high into the air and onto a strong, sturdy tree branch. He crosses his arms as he leans back onto the sturdy tree trunk not really caring what happens next.

I then walk into the forest with my little brother, Jermy, right next to me. I was a 21 year old tall light skinned Nephilim, an angel-demon hybrid, with light cheek bones, yellow eyes, and black and white hair (red and black in some cases). He wears a red and black jacket that splits in a v in the bottom, with a black shirt underneath it. He also wears black jeans held up by a black belt with a UK buckle on it. On his feet is a pair of simple black and red Nikes. He keeps to necklaces on that were both given to him from his dead mother. He wears a pair of black combat gloves and has two swords strapped on his back.

Jermy was a tall light skinned vampire-angle hybrid with purplish black hair and black eyes. He wears a white shirt that splits into a v in the back, and black pants with a black angle wing design on the bottom of each side. His shoes are also black with a black angel wing design on them.

We looked around for signs of our target, Izaya, and spotted him in a tree. "Yo, Izaya" I said and he turn around and shot a glare at me that just shouted fuck off. I chuckled and hoped up into the tree branch he was chilling on and faced him. "I just want to talk, that's all," I told him. "Fuck off, I'm not in the mood to talk, especial to no stranger like you," he harshly responded. I sighed and then smirked as I got an idea. "Ok then, if you won't talk, I'll make you talk then." He looked at me with hate-fill eyes and got up. He extended his arm outwards making electricity crack around it and summon a sword. The sword was silver and back with a dragon head on the end of the handle. I smirked as I reached back unsheathing one of my two swords and pointing it at him. "Ready" I said. He didn't respond and silence was all that filled the area. Suddenly, we clashed blades in an instant, meeting in midair. We pushed off each other landing on different tree branches then exchanging looks. I could tell he hated me, but at the same time felt joy to be fighting. I took this chance and jumped off the tree at the same time I did clashing blades again, this time resulting in a shock wave that scared some of the animals off. We landed on the ground this time and he glance at me getting ready. Lighting formed around his blade giving me a sign that he about to attempt to break my blade. I smirked and made wind form around mine and we charged at each other leaving a crater were we both stood. We continued to clash swords until I broke Izaya's sword and lacerated his chest making him stumble back. He glared at me with anger in his eyes and red and black lighting surround his body. He then made some hand signs making the lighting transfer into his right hand forming a Chidori. "Interesting" I said as he charged at me. What surprised me was that the lighting turning black and red as soon as he charged. When Izaya tried to thrust the blade at my chest, I caught his arm making his eye widen being that this was the first time someone caught his Chidori before. I smirked while the Chidori died down then pulled him then followed by a kick to the gut sending him though many trees. I walked up to him and picked him up by the neck making him pretty much helpless. "I win" I said with a smile and I slammed his bodying hard into the ground causing him to black out.

When Izaya woke up he looked around to see where he was at. He noticed his wounds were healed and his clothes were as good as new. I walked in and smirked seeing his confusion. "Nice to see you woke up." I said. "Izaya looked at me like he was ready to attack me but remembered how easily I beat him. I chuckled and sat down in a chair. "Ok," I said, "I know that you want to stop the sun from becoming unstable. I came to get you knowing how strong you are. I currently have a team that you have to get along with. Understand?" Izaya nodded slowly knowing he was in no position to disagree, and because he did want to stop whatever made the sun unstable. "What do we do first then?" Izaya asked. "Our first objective would to go into the past." I responded. "Would be?" "Yeah, but I already did that. You're in the base of the team" Izaya's eyes widen in shock then he looked out the window seeing people and demons alike walk down the street. "This is also your room." I told him and then headed out the door then stopped. "When you're ready, come meet the team."


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Welcome to chapter two of my fan fiction, I won't spoil the surprise of what's in store for you viewers**

**Ray: It involves his girlfriend **

**Sumi: o.o**

**Me: Not like that, only intros and fights, nuff said, so let's get to the story.**

Izaya walked down stairs to meet his new teammates. His eyes widen is shocked as he saw Jermaine on the ground with two females on him fighting. The girl on the left looked human and had short blue hair. She wore a black Soul Eater shirt on with a short pink shirk and matching black and pink Nikes to go along. The girl on the right was an older looking demon had fur all over her and wore a simple pink shirt and black sweats. By the look on Jermaine's face, Izaya confirmed that he wanted to get away and relax but the girls had a good grip on his arms which prevented escape. "He's mine Demon, not yours!" The girl in the Soul Eater shirt said. "No he's not Sumi, he's mine." Demon said. Izaya looked up to see Jermy chuckling and there was a guy sitting next to chuckling as well, He wore a black, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back with many small arm-belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both legs.

"Tanner, Jermy, somebody, help…" Izaya looked at me then walked by with a smirk on his face that said payback for the ass whopping. I gulped as they continued to argue for about a few more minutes before noticing Izaya. "Hello there," Said Sumi, "You must be Izaya." Izaya nodded and then they went back to auguring over me. I know that this was a lose-lose situation for me. If Sumi won, I would be sexually tortured, and if Demon won, I would be raped. Had no way out of this one unless I had help, and my only help was upstairs asleep. I would just have to hope that they would continue arguing until my savior woke up. My eyes widen as I heard what came out of Izaya's mouth. "Why not just share him for now." Izaya said with a wicked grin. "Not bad idea" They both said in sync and tried to drag me away. Formed claws in my hand and was dragged across the floor upstairs by the two women. The both shot glances at me that told me that I had no chance of escape. I was dragged into my room where they locked the door and both smirked.

While this was happening, a door down the hall way opened up and a man walks out it rubbing his head. He was dark-skinned with purple and black corn rolls and a single stud in his ear. He had on a black and red DC hoodie on and fades blue baggy jeans with some black DC shoes on. As he walked down the stairs, he rubbed his head and looked around at the three guys on the couch. "What the hell is going on? I'm trying to sleep." Jermy responded, "Your cousin is getting either raped or sexually tortured by Demon and Sumi." The man sighs and sits on another couch. "Too late to save him now" The man said. "That's cold Ray" Said Tanner who had a satisfied look on his face. The sound of whips lashing through the air could be heard all the way from my room and everyone knew what they were doing to me. "Sexual torture ay, I pity him" Said Izaya with a smirk. "I don't, he's a masochist, so he's enjoying it," responded Ray. Izaya gave Ray a confused look showing that he had no idea what a masochist was. "A masochist is a person who gets sexual pleasure from physical and/or emotional pain." Said Ray, "In Jermaine's case, its physical pain in which he enjoys it." Izaya took this info in and responded, "So he's similar to a sadist then right?" "You could say that" Ray responded.

After about 2 hours, Demon and Sumi walked out of my room with whips in their hands satisfied smirks on their faces. My moans could be heard from my room confirming that they accomplished there goal. I was lying in the bed naked with whip marks all over my body and my hands tied behind my back; I was in pain, but I looked like I was enjoying the current state I was in, which I did. Moans constantly were escaping my mouth as I tried to get free of the rope but it was embodied with chakra making it harder to break. Ray came into my room and untied me. I rubbed my wrists a bit then put on my pants and headed down stairs. Ray whispered something into my ear and a smirk appeared on my face as Ray grabbed Demon's arm and took her upstairs.

I sighed in relief as I no longer have to suffer being fought over. I headed into the kitchen when an explosion when off across the street. Izaya and I went outside to check what was occurring and there was a smoke everywhere. Izaya suddenly went flying into a nearby building. I looked at what hit him and a humanoid figure stood there looking at me with empty eyes. My eyes widen as it stood next to me. I didn't even see it moved, and I have pretty fast eyes to match my speed. The thing strikes my face with his fist sending me flying towards a building. It then grabbed my leg and pulled me towards it landing a fist into my gut. I took the two blows like they were nothing and then tried to kick it but it caught my leg and slammed me into the ground. I got up panting a bit then I picked up speed disappearing in an instant. I managed to get a hit on him, but he didn't budge and I took another punch to the face. I was wandering how there was someone this strong then came to a realization. "I'm under Genjustu, but when did- The smoke!" I made some hand signs and stopped on Horse, "Ninja Art: Genjustu Release." The smoke clear and I saw Izaya standing next to me still under the influence of the Genjustu. "I see you broke my Genjustu Jermaine, impressive," Said a voice. I turned my attention to a where the voice came from and saw a woman standing there with a smirk on her face. She had lime green hair that stopped at the top of her neck. She wore a black, black long sleeved shirt and some simple loose jeans with red and blue Nikes. I sigh recognizing the girl as Cecily, but we call her Kari, and released Izaya from the Genjustu he was under. He looked at Kari in anger and charged at her, but I stopped him from another ass whooping. He snarled and walked back into the house while Kari and I talked. "I see your sadist girlfriend got to you again." She said with a grin on her face. "G-girlfriend?! Sumi isn't my girlfriend!" I responded. "Not yet" She chuckled as I was blushing heavily. She always liked to tease me about Sumi, but I didn't like her like that. She only seemed to show lust for me and never seem liked she cared. "Why must you tease me Kari?" I asked a little annoyed. "Because it's fun," she responded. I sighed and walked back in the mansion with Kari following me and sitting on one of the houses. Jermy and Sumi waved at Kari saying hi and talking. I decided to grab Izaya and train him.

We stood in the huge back yard staring at each other from 100 ft. away. Izaya made three hand signs and lighting formed in his hand. It then turned red and black when he charged at me and he screamed "Chidori!" I caught his Chidori resulting in small explosion. When the explosion cleared, I let go of his arm and placed one of my hands on the ground and sent my left foot upwards into his chin sending him flying upwards into the air. I then appeared under him with a smirk and placed two fingers on his back then spun him to the left to kick his side. I then turn and spun around to rise again to land the back of my right fist into his chest causing us to fall. I then landed another punch in his gut with my left fist sending him closer to the ground. I spun on more time and landed the back of my heel into his gut at the same time he landed for maximum damage. "Shishi Rendan!" I said and I finished the combo and flipped off him with a smirk on my face. He slowly got up panting ad looked at me with anger in his eyes. He made some more hand signs and fired a volley of about twenty small fire balls at my direction "Katon: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique," Izaya said. I moved swiftly out the way of the fire balls leaving them to hit after images of me and I smirked making some hand signs. I then unleash a volley of shuriken with one hand, and at the same time, exhales fire-infused chakra onto them in order to increase the weapons' destructive potential by making them inflict severe burns on Izaya's body upon contact. "Katon: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson." Izaya one on knee panting with burns all over his body. I smirk as I summon chakra in my right hand and swipe a slicing chakra wave at Izaya. "Beast Tearing Palm" Izaya forces his body to move, but I move my hands making the slicing chakra wave follow him lacerating his hand. I then infuse chakra with a mass amount of condense wind to form a massive demonic-like claw extending from his hand to strike and grab Izaya. "Beast Tearing Gale Palm" I pulled him back towards me and I thrust my fist into his gut forcing him to cough up blood and sending him into a tree. I cross my arms seeing if would get up. My eyes widen as I sense a great amount of Demonic and Dragon energy coming from his body. Izaya stands up with his wounds fully healed. His shirt is ripped off reviling scales like torso with red and black demonic like arms. His hair is white and sticks up in a spike like style; his eyes are pitch black and he holds two black demon swords in his hand that radiate with lighting. I smirk as my hair turns red and covers my eyes. Angel wings come out my back and I draw my two swords which turns into to katana that radiate fire. We rush at each other and clash blades repeatedly destroying the back yard. He tries to cut my wings off but I keep blocking, being that I'm way faster than he is and kept getting hits in on him and soon he was covered in blood and cuts. I decided to finish him and returned to normal, sheathing my blades as well. I sped past him, placing a seal on his back, and created some distance in between us. I hold out my hand and a spiral sphere of chakra forms in it. I then add his wind nature chakra into it making it take on the appearance of a giant fūma shuriken, with the Rasengan in the center remaining a perfect sphere. I throw it towards Izaya, but he jumps out the way. I smirk as is disappears in a yellow flash then reappears behind Izaya hitting him before he has a chance to react. "Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken" Izaya on the ground nearly dead in back to normal. "I may have gone a little overboard." I grab his arm and drag him to his room to get healed.

Izaya wakes up and looks around seeing that he's fully healed and clothed. "Bastard must have put me here. He is strong though." I walk into Izaya's room smirking. "I see that you're awake" I said to him. Izaya growled at me, "Yeah, you almost killed me." "But I didn't, did I?" I responded with a grin. We went back and forward until he heard an explosion. We rushed outside to check it out and saw a single man standing there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Time to kill," the man said

**Me: CLIFF HANGER!**

**Ray: lol, ok**

**Sumi: Why you no love me**

**Me: Umm, I will later in the season.**

**Ray: LOL, **

**Sumi: Rate and review while I beat up Jer**

**Me: *Runs***

**Sumi: *chases with a ship***


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Welcome to the last chapter of the prologue; FYI, most chapters will be between 1,000 and 2,000 words. Some will be more, but none will be less than 1,000 words.**

**Ray: For the people that are still reading, we decided to add in a bunch of stuff from other animes to make things fun!**

**Sumi: And something special will happen in this chapter, Right Jer**

**Me: Yes dear, now to the story**

Izaya wakes up and looks around seeing that he's fully healed and clothed. "Bastard must have put me here. He is strong though." I walk into Izaya's room smirking. "I see that you're awake" I said to him. Izaya growled at me, "Yeah, you almost killed me." "But I didn't, did I?" I responded with a grin. We went back and forward until he heard an explosion. We rushed outside to check it out and saw a single man standing there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Time to kill," the man said.

I looked at the cocky man and chuckled a bit wondering if this guy was stupid or what. He had snow white hair and black eyes. He wore a red shirt under a black jacket and black pants with black shoes. "Kill us?" I responded, "Like you can defeat the two of us." The man suddenly appeared in between us in a second and kicked both of us before we could respond. I got sent into a large building, forcing it to crumble and fall on top of me. Izaya got sent into a car, forcing it to blow up. I somehow climbed out of the ruble holding my arm, and I looking around for Izaya. I coughed up blood as I felt the man's fist drive into my gut; I then quickly grabbed it and sent my fist into his face repeatedly until I saw blood. I released his arm before kicking him in the gut and sending him flying backwards. "I guess you're not as tough as you seem." He stood up and disappeared at the same time I did. We reappeared in the middle of the street, our fists meeting each other, causing a small crater to from. I raise my foot to kick him, but he blocks the kick with his arm then grabs my leg and tosses me away into a wall. I got up panting then made some hand signs then sent a huge, 4 ft. fireball at him, "Fireball Justus". I see the fireball explode, but the man was unharmed and he had something on him. It was a hellish backpack, shaped like a streamlined skull with large glowing red eyes that stare in fury, with metallic projections protruding from its forehead.

"This is Lucifer, my Devil Arm." The man said wearing a cocky smirk on his face. He sent a red from Lucifer at my and it hit my shoulder. The man then clapped his hands making the sword explode and almost take my arm off. I fell to my knees panting and in pain. I glared up at him only to see more red swords head for me. I quickly jumped out the way and fired a barrage of flaming kunai at him. Red swords knock the kunai away and pierced my stomach then explode sending blood everywhere. I fell towards the ground and lied down on the floor unable to move; I heard someone call my name. Sumi ran towards me to see if I was ok. I got up, very slowly, and looked at her. "Why did you come? This guy is dangerous," I said. She looked me dead in my eyes and said, "It's because I love you!" My eyes widen at those words and I looked at her shocked. "Y-you love me?" Sumi nods with a smile on her face before a sword went through her gut and exploded nearly killing her. My eyes widen in horror and I screamed Sumi's name. Rage begun to flow though my body as my wounds healed, like they were never there. I picked up Sumi and I stood up and disappeared then reappeared behind the man and kicked him in the back of his head sending him into a truck forcing it to explode. I laid Sumi down on the couch then walked back out with lighting surrounding my body. "Come, Agni & Rudra!" I shouted. I extended my hands outwards and a pair devil arms appeared in my hands. The two devil arms were a pair of uniquely shaped scimitars; the most noticeable difference between the two is that Agni is red-orange, while Rudra is blue. The blades are serrated with the segments appearing to interlock like a Celtic knot. The ends of both are slightly jagged but not pointed as a normal blade would be. The pommels form the talking "heads", and the guards of both are round and plain. The man's eyes widen as a flaming tornado hits him, both burning him and sending him into large building that crumbles on top of him. He got up only to see me appear next to him, my hair now fully white, and Agni lacerated him leaving a burning sensation that caused him a lot of pain. I then planted my foot into his gut and pushed him away. Izaya got up and saw my new powers and thought to himself 'My chances of beating him is next to impossible now.' The man got up as I walked over to him and asked his name. "Ricky Holliday," he responded. He then fell to the ground, his body took on a cadaverous appearance and my eyes widen. "I-I just killed my step-father." I looked at my dead step-father in shock. I never really liked him, but I never thought I would be able to beat him, let alone take his life. I shook my head and took Lucifer from him. I then proceed towards the house while Izaya followed.

After 30 min, Sumi was all healed up and she hugged me tight. "I was so scared that you were going to die," she said as tears ran down her cheeks. I slowly wiped the tears from her face then hugged her back and whispered into her ear, "You will never lose me." I then kissed her passionately making her blush a lot. She kissed me back and we fell onto my bad and had a long make-out session.

A single cloaked woman stood on the roof of a building looking at the mansion. "I finally found you my son," she said and smirked.

**Me; Clift hanger!**

**Ray: I'm surprised you didn't have sex with her.**

**Me: S-shut up**

**Sumi: I'll be waiting, I'm happy now so yeah.**

**Me: See, she's happy**

**Sumi: but, I won't stay happy for long if all we're gonna do is makes out**

**Me: *gulps***

**Ray: Lol, see ya next time **


End file.
